1. Field of the Disclosed Technology
This disclosed technology relates generally to hand tools for carpenters. More specifically, this disclosed technology relates to a guide for carpenters to help place deck boards on patio joists, and to help indicate on the deck boards where fasteners like nails or screws may be most effectively placed to best position and connect the deck boards to the joists.
2. Related Art
There are several prior art devices which help the carpenter effectively place deck boards on joists. One style of such prior art devices helps the carpenter maintain proper spacing between deck boards. Illustrative of these prior art board spacing devices are those devices disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,114 (Vockins),
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,142 (Rieck),
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,117 (Tallman), and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,010 (Hanson, et al.).
Also, there are several prior art devices which also help the carpenter effectively place fasteners on the deck boards. Illustrative of these prior art fastener placing devices are those devices disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,225 (Phillips), and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,961 (Winski).
Still, there is a need for a simple, economic and effective dual-purpose placement and fastener guide for deck boards. Still sought after is a convenient guide for uniformly spacing adjacent deck boards, and for indicating on the deck boards where fasteners may be best placed, the fasteners being consistently and evenly spaced in the deck boards, and centered above the joists. This disclosed technology addresses that need.